Raising Quinn
by SpectraVondergeist
Summary: One night of passion leads to unexpected joy for the Mack family (alternate universe)
1. Chapter 1

**Note: this is an alternate universe about what might have happened if Bex and Bowie has slept together on the night of the indoor picnic on the episode Best Surprise Ever, leading to a surprise pregnancy. This chapter contains some smut, so read at your own risk! Enjoy!**

**Prologue:**

Bex Mack took Bowie by the hand. All around them, candles and fairy lights flickered in the darkened living room. He held her close as they playfully slow danced, showing off their moves for their daughter. It had been a very long time since she'd been in his arms, but not even time could take away the connection between them.

Andi had gone off to bed, but they'd barely even noticed her leave the room. They were a million miles away and thirteen years in the past, in their own little world.

Bowie spun Bex and expertly dipped her. He was still so charming. She smiled up at him, and as she rose back to her feet, their eyes locked on each other. Bowie pulled her closer to him, holding her in his arms. She embraced him, laying her head on his chest as they moved to the music.

When the song finally ended, they reluctantly parted. Bex was almost sad it had to end. She could have danced with him all night, as long as the music lasted.

"I have something for us," Bowie smiled, dimples forming in his cheeks. His eyes sparkled. "I was waiting until Andi went to bed to break this out," He went to the fridge and took out a bottle of chilled red wine.

Bex smiled. She could see what was going on a mile away, from the second Andi had asked Bowie to play the song he'd written for her in high school, and she hated to admit how much it was working. "Bowie, that's sweet, but I don't really drink anymore." She had a history of getting drunk and making bad decisions, and that was something she couldn't afford to do anymore, now that she was a full-time mom, and on thin ice with her mother.

"One glass won't hurt," he told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "We're celebrating tonight."

She sighed, with a small smile. "I guess one glass would be fine." She went to the cupboard, and took out two fluted glasses. Bowie cracked the bottle open and filled them.

"So, what exactly are we celebrating?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

He joined her, and handed her her glass. "Andi," he smiled. "Our amazing, beautiful daughter."

Bex raised her glass. "To Andi." The glasses clinked together. She took a sip of wine. Suddenly, she burst out in a giggle.

"What?" he asked, looking at her quizzically, a smile playing on his lips. "There's no way you can be drunk on that."

"This just really takes me back," she laughed. "Do you remember my sixteenth birthday, when we stole those wine coolers from my parents' liquor cabinet and drank them on the roof?"

Bowie nodded, chuckling. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. You missed your own birthday party."

"We were such little punks," she laughed. "Ugh. I hope Andi is easier on us in her teen years."

"I know I haven't known her very long," he offered. "But it's not hard to see that she's a great kid." He reached out and tentatively took her hand in his. "Thank you, Bex. For letting me be a part of her life. You have no idea how much it means to me." His eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

Bex smiled. "It means a lot to her too, having you in her life." She took another small sip of wine.

Minutes turned to an hour, as they reminisced about the past, and all the crazy stunts they'd pulled as teenagers. Bex's ribs ached from laughing so hard. It had been so long since she'd had as much fun as she was having that night, from the indoor picnic, to that very moment.

Bowie cocked his head to the side, studying her.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"You know," he said. "I think you're even more beautiful now than you were in high school."

She felt herself blush. "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious," he smiled. He caressed her knuckles with his thumb. "You look _incredible, _Bex."

"I could say the same for you," she admitted. It was true. Bowie had grown from a baby-faced teenage boy into a handsome, no, _gorgeous_ man. Since he'd come back into her life, she had found herself staring at him more often than she probably should. It was just so hard to look away.

Their eyes locked again.

"I never stopped thinking about you," he admitted. Suddenly, he looked nervous. "Have you ever, you know, thought about me?"

Only every day for the past thirteen years. "Yes," she confessed. "I have." She smiled shyly, fidgeting with her glass.

Bowie was still holding her hand in his. Something had changed in the atmosphere of the room. Bex could feel it. He moved closer to her, and she didn't pull away. He reached up and tenderly stroked her cheek. Then it happened. Their mouths moved closer and closer together. Instinctively, she tilted her head. Finally, their lips met, with a spark of electricity.

When their bond broke, Bowie gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry, Bex. I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize," she said. "I liked it."

"Really?"

Instead of answering, she leaned in and kissed _him _this time. He seemed taken aback at first. She kissed him again, longer and more passionately, to prove herself.

Bowie stroked the back of her head. Their lips met over and over. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Her heartbeat sped up as he moved his head down and kissed her neck. She mumbled his name softly.

He looked up. His lips were pink and swollen. "Do you want to- keep going?"

She bit her lip, excitement pulsing through her. "Do you?"

"I want to, but only if _you _want to."

She took her face between her hands, looking him in the eye. "I want this," she decided. "I need you now, Bowie."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her again.

They went upstairs. As soon as they were safely inside Bex's old bedroom, Bowie took her back in his arms and kissed her, pressing her against the door.

Bex breathed heavily as her fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt. She lifted it over his head and ran her fingers down his toned chest, sprinkling kisses across his pecs.

He reached under her sweater and unhooked her bra, cupping her breasts in his hands, teasing them. "You're still sure you want to do this?" he whispered again.

She nodded. There was no going back now. "But we have to be quiet, so we don't wake Andi."

"I can do that," he smiled.

Frantically, they peeled the rest of each other's clothing off, letting each piece drop to the floor. Bowie lifted her onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her thoroughly.

"Do you have a condom?" she whispered.

He groaned softly. "Yeah, I've got it." He got up and rummaged through his crumpled jeans until he found his wallet. He took a foil packet out, tore it open with his teeth, and went back to her.

Soon, he was inside of her. Warmth spread over her body as he began to move inside her. It had been so long since she'd been loved by a man, and no man had ever done it for her like Bowie. He was the first and only guy she'd ever truly loved. She'd always love him. She ached for him.

Her body tensed, and the warmth in her belly spread to her fingertips. "Bex, I'm close," Bowie whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She wrapped her thighs around him, pulling him closer as the world exploded around her.

* * *

"That was nice," Bowie said, lazily drawing his fingers up the length of Bex's arm. "Being together again. I've missed it."

"It _was_ nice," she smiled. They were curled up under the covers, so their foreheads were touching. Being with Bowie, it felt like they'd never been apart. Like they were still high school sweethearts. It felt _right._

Their lips met in a soft kiss. "What does this mean?" he ventured. "Are we- back together?"

Bex sighed, as panic crept into her thoughts. "Oh, Bowie. I don't know-"

"You don't have to know right now," he said, turning to face her. "I don't want to pressure you."

"Bowie, tonight was fun," she said. "It was_ great._ It brought back a lot of good memories. But I think it meant more to you than it did to me." She propped herself up on her elbow. "It was just sex. Nothing more."

His eyes filled with sadness, although he tried to hide it. "I understand."

"I'm not trying to hurt you," she told him gently. "I care about you a lot, Bowie. You know I do. But I need to think about Andi's well-being first."

"What's better for a kid than having her parents together?" he asked.

"We don't have to be together for you to be involved in her life," she told him. "I want you to _always _be in her life. But I don't want a relationship right now. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say any more," he said quietly. "I understand, Bex." He reached down and grabbed his shirt. "I better go. It probably wouldn't be good if Andi found me here in the morning." He hastily began to dress.

_"Bowie," _Bex said, her heart dropping. "I didn't want to ruin tonight. I_ loved _tonight." She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, feeling close to tears. "Are we okay?"

He looked up, giving her a small, pained smile. "We're okay," he said. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Will you call me tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I will." He bent down and kissed her one last time. "I can let myself out. Goodnight, Bex."

"Goodnight," she said, suddenly feeling empty inside.

He left, and she was alone again. With a sigh, she got out of bed and quickly put on a pair of pajamas, then crawled back under the covers. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling. Why did she always have to push the people she loved away?

* * *

Bex was roused from her sleep by a knock at her bedroom door.

"I'm sleeping," she groaned, without looking up.

That didn't stop Andi from barging in anyway. "What happened! What Happened!" Her daughter jumped up on the bed, shaking her. "What happened?"

"When?"

"Last night," Andi said. "The dancing, the looking, the _smiling."_ She her sweet, adorably crooked smile.

"With who? Bowie?"

Andi rolled her eyes. "No, the African Violet! Yes, with Bowie!"

"Andi," Bex sighed. "It was just two old friends, hanging out. With their no-longer-secret baby."

"It was more than that!" Andi insisted. "I was there! It looked like you two were getting back together." The young girl was practically bubbling over with excitement.

"I know that's your fantasy, little Cupid," Bex said, whacking Andi with a pillow. "But it's not gonna happen."

"Why not?" Andi challenged. "You two _clearly _still love each other."

Bex nodded. "You're right. I do love Bowie. I always will." It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to admit to herself, let alone anyone else.

"I knew it!" Andi cried. Bex knew Andi was already planning their wedding in her head.

"But we're not getting back together." She watched Andi's face drop. "We'll never get back together."

**Six weeks later:**

Bex paced back and forth in the small bathroom, nervously picking at her nails. The timer beeped on her phone. She took a deep breath, and forced herself to look at the test on the counter.

It was positive. She was pregnant. And the baby could only belong to one man.

Her head spun. How had this happened? She picked up her phone, and dialed Bowie. "Hey, can you come over? Like, right now? We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2 Never Say Never

Chapter 2. Never Say Never

"Mama! Wake up!"

Bex felt a light weight beside her on the bed, and little fingers poking her face. Suppressing a smile, she closed her eyes tighter, and snored for effect, waiting for the perfect moment.

"Mama?" She could feel her four-year-old daughter's hot breath on her cheek.

_"Maaaama..."_

Suddenly, Bex grabbed Quinn, pulling her into her side, and tickled her belly. Quinn squealed with surprise, and giggled. "Hey! You tricked me!" Her dark brown eyes sparkled.

Bex laughed. "I couldn't resist." She pressed a kiss to her daughter's soft cheek, snuggling her closer. She would have been content to lay there and cuddle her little girl longer, but the day had to start sometime. "I guess I better get my lazy butt up and get ready for work," she finally said. "What do you think?"

"Yup!" Quinn chirped, bouncing on her knees. "Daddy made muffins."

"Are they blueberry muffins by any chance?" Bex asked her.

Quinn's eyes widened. "How did you know, Mama?"

"You're wearing them," she laughed. "Did you actually get any in your tummy?" Quinn's mouth was smudged with dark purple stains. "We're gonna have to get you cleaned up before we do anything else."

Bex got out of bed, got dressed, and led Quinn to the bathroom to help her wash up. Then, at last, she let the little girl take her by the hand and pull her to the kitchen.

Andi and Bowie were already at the table, eating their breakfast. "I woke Mama up!" Quinn shouted, running to the table.

Bowie looked up at Bex with a smile. "There's my sleepyhead."

"She's not a sleepyhead, she's a lazy butt!" Quinn corrected, as she climbed onto her chair.

Bex laughed as she bent down to kiss Bowie, then Andi. She took her seat at the table and grabbed a warm muffin from the plate in front of her.

"Finish up your milk, honey," Bowie told Quinn. "Don't spill it."

Quinn picked up her glass and gulped the contents down. When she was finished, there was a white mustache on her upper lip. "Dada?"

"What, baby?"

"Can we get a doggy?" she asked.

"Don't bother, Quinn," Andi warned. "I've been asking for a dog for years. The answer is always no."

Bowie shook his head. "No, we can't get a dog, honey. I'm sorry."

_"Please?"_ Her little lower lip stuck out in a pout.

Bowie sighed. "If it were up to us, we'd get you girls a dog in a heartbeat. But we're not allowed to have pets here. It's against the rules."

"I hate rules," Quinn sulked.

Bex chuckled. Sometimes it was uncanny how much she and Quinn were alike.

"I have to get to school," Andi said, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. She kissed both her parents, and her sister goodbye, and hurried out the door. Andi was seventeen, a high school senior, and always busy these days with one project or another.

Once the breakfast plates were cleared, Bex turned to Quinn. "Who's ready to go to work?"

"Me!" the little girl said. Quinn went to work at the salon with Bex every day. She was her little helper. She even had her own child-sized broom, so she could sweep hair up from the floor, and her own little tip jar on the counter.

"Let's get your coat on," Bowie said. He took a tiny leather jacket off the hook by the door, where it hung next to Bex's larger one, and helped Quinn into it. Celia had been horrified when they'd gotten the four-year-old that jacket, saying it was completely inappropriate for such a young child, but Quinn adored it. She always wanted to be just like her Mama.

She held onto Bowie's shoulders as her put her little back motorcycle boots on her feet. Ironically, Quinn resembled Celia more than anyone else in the family. She was petite for her age. Her black hair was cut in face-framing bangs, and her delicate features looked remarkably like her grandmother's. But that was as far as the resemblance went. Quinn was a mini-Bex in every way.

"Don't forget your backpack," Bex reminded their daughter. Quinn carried toys and snacks in her bag to entertain herself while her mother worked. For such a high-spirited little girl, she was incredibly well-behaved at the salon.

Quinn grabbed her _Finding Dory_ backpack- she loved fish of any kind, and put it on her back. Then, she held her arms up for Bex. Bex lifted her off her feet, and the three of them headed toward Main Street.

* * *

"Hi, Cece!" Quinn slipped out of Bex's arms and ran to her grandmother. She hugged her tight.

"Hello, sweetheart," Celia said. She patted Quinn on the head. "How are you today?"

"Good!" she told her. "Except I can't have a doggy."

"Well, that's okay, honey," Celia said. "Animals make messes, anyway."

"I like messes though!" the little girl told her, with wide eyes.

Bex laughed, as she helped Quinn out of her jacket. She could feel her mother staring at her. "Go ahead and go play, baby." She kissed her daughter, and ushered her toward the play area set up in the corner. Then, she faced Celia. "Yes, mom?"

"I didn't say anything," Celia said, as she straightened the flower arrangement on the front desk.

"You're giving me a _look,"_ Bex told her. "What is it?"

Celia sighed, and stopped fussing with the lilies. "Why do you always insist on carrying that child, Bex?" she asked.

"It's just faster to carry her," Bex said, defensively. "She's very short, mom!"

"She's four years old," Celia reminded her. "She can walk."

"I _know _she can walk," Bex said. "She likes to be carried. What's the harm?"

"I just don't believe in coddling children the way you do," she replied. "Is she still sleeping with you and Bowie at night?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Bex asked as she tied her apron around her waist. "Yes, she still comes into our bed at night."

Celia shook her head disapprovingly. "Bex, you know how much I _love _Quinn. She's a sweet, adorable little girl. But if you don't break her of these bad habits while she's young, you're going to have a spoiled brat on your hands later."

Bex looked across the room at her daughter, who was playing happily with her toy kitchen. "Quinn could never be a brat, mom. She's a good girl."

"Come back to me in ten years and tell me that," her mother replied.

"You know she's afraid of the dark," Bex said. "And why is that again, mom? Could it be because someone, maybe _you_, read _Hansel and Gretel_ to her and scarred her for life?"

"I can't help it if my witch voice is convincing!" Celia said. "I feel very bad about that, but don't try to put this all on me. She's too old to still be sleeping in your bed."

"Don't you think we haven't tried to get her to sleep in her own room?" she asked. "We have. Many times."

"Well obviously not hard enough," Celia told her. "You should just take her to her bed, tell her firmly that she's to stay there until morning, and leave her. If she cries and carries on, you ignore her. That's what I would do."

"I can't do that, mom," Bex said. She couldn't imagine letting her daughter just cry. When Quinn was a baby, as soon as she so much as squawked, she was in Bex's arms. A mother would have to be heartless to pretend they didn't hear their crying child.

"Children should learn how to self-sooth," Celia told her. "As infants, if possible. It worked with Andi, and look how strong and independent she is."

"Mom, can we not do this right now?" Bex pleaded. "Quinn isn't Andi, and I'll raise _my _child the way I want to."

"I'm not trying to judge you," Celia said. "I'm just trying to help you. When was the last time you and Bowie had a night to yourselves? Have you even been out without the girls since Quinn was born?"

Bex sat down. Her mother had a point. She and Bowie hadn't had true alone time in a very long time. Andi and Quinn were their whole entire life. "I guess we haven't."

"Your anniversary is coming up," Celia reminded her. "Four years of marriage is something to celebrate. Wouldn't it be nice to go out for a romantic dinner somewhere where the place mats don't come with crayons?"

"It would be nice," Bex admitted.

"I'd happily let the girls spend the night at my house so the two of you could have some time together," the older woman told her. "I'd love to have them over! But _only _if Quinn can sleep alone. I won't put up with her carrying on. I need my sleep."

She took off her glasses and wiped them clean. "At least think about my offer?"

"I will, mom," Bex promised.

* * *

The day passed pretty quickly. Bex and Quinn ate their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches together at lunch, like they always did. Business picked up by the afternoon, then slowed down just before closing time. As Bex was cleaning up, she could hear Quinn chattering to herself in the corner. Curious, she trained her ears on her little girl's voice.

"That's my mama," Quinn said. "She's a beauty shop girl."

Bex smiled to herself.

"And that's my Cece," the little girl went on, pointing to Celia. "She's my grandma, but if you call her grandma, her face gets all red like this." Quinn made a tight face that made her appear constipated. But, uncannily, she did resemble Celia when she was angry.

Bex snorted back a laugh. She had to know what was going on. She crossed the room to where her daughter was playing. "Quinn? Who are you talking to, baby?"

Quinn looked up from where she was crouched on the floor. "Mr. Boogers."

Bex cocked her head to the side, wondering if she'd heard correctly. "Did you say _Mr. Boogers?"_

The little girl nodded. "Him a blobfishy!" She rose to her feet and held out a hardcover book entitled _The Big Book of Strange and Slimy Creatures._ Staring back at Bex from the glossy pages was a creature that resembled a lump of pink Silly Putty with beady eyes and a deep frown. It was aggressively unattractive, yet cute in an odd way.

"That's his picture." Quinn smiled proudly. "I wished and wished for a pet, and he came out of my book! Isn't he pretty, mama?"

"He's-_ lovely,"_ Bex said. Of all the imaginary pets in the world, only Quinn would choose what had to be nature's homeliest creature, the blobfish.

"I'm gonna teach him tricks," she announced. "And he's gonna sleep on my tummy."

Bex smiled and nodded, at a loss for words.

"Wanna hold him, Mama?"

Bex reached down to smooth back her daughter's hair. "I'd rather hold you." She sat down and pulled her into her lap, hugging her tight. "Promise me you'll never change, Quinn," she said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I won't, Mama," the little girl vowed.

Bex kissed her again. "It's almost time to go home. How about we surprise daddy and walk with him?"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Do you think daddy will like Mr. Boogers?"

Bex tickled Quinn's side. "I think he'll love him."

"Me too," she nodded. "Daddy will think he's cool because he plays guitar too."

Bex couldn't hold back her laughter that time. "Don't forget to bring your book home, so you can show it to him."

"Okay!" She hopped off Bex's lap and put her book in her backpack. "You can ride on my shoulder, Mr. Boogers," she told the air. "Until I get you a leash."

"A leash?" Bex asked, shouldering Quinn's bag. Quinn held her arms up expectantly, waiting for her mother to pick her up. Bex sighed. How could she say no to that little face? She scooped her daughter up, giving her mother a warning look. "Say bye-bye to Cece, honey."

Quinn waved her little hand. "Bye-bye, Cece."

"Bye, sweetheart." Celia kissed her granddaughter's cheek. "I love you.

"Love you."

"Bye mom!" Bex carried her daughter out the door, and they started down the sidewalk.

As she headed toward the Red Rooster, with Quinn in her arms, she thought about her mother's words earlier. Honestly, they had been weighing on her all day.

For the first time, she noticed how heavy Quinn was getting. She was still a tiny, skinny little thing. But she _was _growing. She hoisted her daughter further up her hip. How much longer could she really carry her comfortably?

But she _loved _holding her little girl. It brought her back to the days when Quinn was a baby, and she and Bowie would walk the halls with her all night to get her to fall asleep.

She even liked when Quinn got into she and Bowie's bed at night. No, she didn't always feel that way when she was being awoken from her sleep. But they had practiced co-sleeping since Quinn was born, and had slept in a sidecar crib attached to their bed.

Quinn was only four, and four was still practically a baby. She would _always _be Bex's baby. Bex still thought of _Andi_ as a baby. The difference was, though, that Andi really _was _too big to be picked up and carried, or fall asleep in her lap.

That short window of time when Andi had needed her for everything had slipped through her fingers. But Quinn was there right now, at the age when Mama was the center of the universe. Knowing how fast that time went by, why wouldn't Bex want to savor every minute of it?

_"Daddy!"_ Quinn shouted in Bex's ear. Bex jumped, pulled from her thoughts.

Bowie was just leaving the Red Rooster. His face lit up when he saw them coming toward him. "Hey, you two!"

Bex put Quinn down, and she ran to her father. He caught her up in his arms and hugged her. "There's my little noodle." He kissed her cheek. "How's daddy's baby?"

"We came to surprise you, daddy," she told him.

"I was super surprised," he said. He planted a kiss on the end of her tiny little nose, then bent down to kiss Bex. "Did my girls have a good day?"

"The best day ever!" Quinn told him enthusiastically. "I got a pet!"

Bowie gave Bex a questioning look, then turned back to Quinn. "Honey, daddy told you this morning that you can't have a pet. Remember?"

"You don't have to worry about this pet," Bex told him, slipping her hand into his. Their steps fell into a rhythm as they matched each other's pace. "It's a blobfish."

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "A what, now?"

"A blobfishy!" Quinn said. She leaned in to whisper to him. "He's pretend, Daddy. So he won't pee on the floor."

"Ah. I see." He winked at Bex, and she winked back. "So, where's Mr. Blobfish now?"

"On my shoulder," Quinn said matter-of-factly. "But his name is Mr. _Boogers, _Daddy. His other name is Larry, though."

Bowie laughed. "Mr. Larry Boogers? Where did you get that imagination of yours?"

She shrugged. "Probably from Mama."

He chuckled. "I can believe that."

* * *

Andi was already home from school when they got home. She was at the kitchen table doing her schoolwork. "Hey!" she said, looking up when her family came through the door.

"Hi, baby girl," Bowie said, putting Quinn down.

Quinn immediately ran to her big sister and gave her a hug, then started chattering incessantly about her new pet. Quinn adored Andi, and worshiped the ground she walked on. It had been that way since day one.

"Did you have a good day at school?" Bex asked, bending down to kiss Andi's cheek, and steal a cookie from the plate that sat next to her.

"Yeah," Andi nodded. "It was fun." Andi loved school, a lot more than Bex ever had. Of course, she attended SAVA, a fine arts school that was about a hundred times more fun than public high school. Bex was so incredibly proud of Andi for getting into that school. It was every parents' dream that their child do better than they did, and Andi had already gone above and beyond.

"Andi, will you make Mr. Boogers a leash?" Quinn asked, tugging on her sister's sleeve.

"Quinnie, what do you say?" Bowie gently warned, raising an eyebrow. "That's not how we ask for things."

"Please, will you make him a leash?" she asked.

Andi laughed. "A leash for a fish?"

"Yeah!" her little sister nodded, not even fazed by Andi's skepticism. She hooped up and down on the balls of her feet, bubbling over with excitement.

"Just humor her," Bex whispered to Andi.

"I guess I could," the older girl said, shutting her textbook. "Come on. Let's go to my room and we'll see what I can do."

"Yay!" Quinn shouted. She took Andi's hand and pulled her toward the hall.

Bex sat down at the table, after the girls had left the room, and Bowie joined her. "Are you okay, honey? You seem a little tense."

Bowie could always read her. She didn't even need to speak. "I'm fine," she shrugged. "Just digesting some unsolicited parenting advice from mom."

"Uh-oh," he said. "What's the problem now?"

"A better question would be, what _isn't _the problem?" Bex bit into her second cookie. "She thinks Quinn is too old to be carried, and that we shouldn't let her come into our bed anymore."

Bowie nodded, listening.

"She said we should put her in her bed and just _ignore _her if she cries," she explained. "I'm not going to ignore my baby if she's crying for me. I won't do it!" The more she thought about it, the more upset she got. "What kind of message does that send to a child?"

Finally, Bowie spoke up. "I think it's fine to carry Quinn, and I don't think we should ignore her if she's crying, but I can kind of get behind getting her to sleep in her own room."

She reached out to squeeze Bex's knee. "You know I love her and want her to feel safe, but it would be nice to wake up to you in my arms, instead of Quinn's arm on my face."

"I know," Bex admitted.

"And having her in our bed doesn't really allow for much in the way of intimacy," he pointed out. "You know, our anniversary is coming up..."

"Mom did remind me of that," Bex smiled. "She actually offered to have Andi and Quinn spend the night, so we can have a romantic night to ourselves._ If _we can get Quinn to sleep alone."

"Maybe we can wean her off of getting into our bed slowly?" Bowie offered. "Would you be okay with that?"

She sighed. "I guess I'd be willing to give it a try."

Bowie reached out for Bex and pulled her into his lap, kissing her. "Can you believe we've been married for four years?" he said, his hazel eyes sparkling.

"The best four years of my life," she told him, accepting another kiss.

"I seem to remember a time when you said you'd _never _marry me," he reminded her, a smile playing on his lips.

She nuzzled his cheek. "Never say never."

* * *

"Quinnie, look what Mama's got for you," Bex said, holding up a pair of purple footie pajamas covered in baby bunnies. "Your favorites jammies are clean."

"Yay!" Quinn shouted. She had been dragging Mr. Boogers's new leash around her room, but she stopped what she was doing, and ran to hug Bex's legs. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome, baby," Bex said, patting her head. "Wow! That's some leash. Sissy really went all out."

"Red is his favorite color," Quinn told her.

The leash was made from a length of red grosgrain ribbon. Andi had even added a little bow-tie and a heart shaped metal tag to it. Bex admired it, touched. Andi had obviously taken great care in making something that would seem so unimportant to most people. She was such a good big sister.

Bex helped Quinn undress, and change into her pajamas, buttoning them up the front. "There. Are you ready to go to sleepy?"

"Yup," Quinn said. She ran into her parents' bedroom, and hopped into bed, where Bowie was reading. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hi, peanut," Bowie said. He pulled their daughter into his side, hugging her, and looked up at Bex questioningly.

"Quinn, baby," Bex said gently, sitting down on the bed. "We're going to try something different tonight, okay?"

"What, mama?"

Bex felt a pang of guilt. "Well, honey, daddy and I have been thinking it's time you started sleeping in your own bed. Okay?"

Quinn frowned with confusion. "But I wanna sleep with_ you."_

"I know, honey," Bex nodded. She was dangerously close to losing her resolve."I know you do. But you're getting to be a big girl now, and big girls belong in their own beds."

Her daughter's little chin trembled and tears filled her eyes. "Mama don't like me no more?"

"Quinn!" Bex cried. "That's not true. Mama _loves _you more than anything! Daddy too!" She held her arms out. "Come here."

Quinn crawled across the bed, and into Bex's lap. Bex held her tight, cradling her close. "Don't cry, sweetie, please."

"This isn't a punishment, baby girl," Bowie told their daughter. "You didn't do anything wrong, and mommy and daddy aren't mad at you." He reached out to smooth back Quinn's hair, and wipe a tear from her cheek. "We just want you to be able to get a good night's sleep."

"That's right," Bex said, brushing her lips against her daughter's forehead. "How about Mama rocks you for a while, until you get sleepy?"

Quinn buried her face in Bex's chest, hiding from them, but at last, she nodded. She could be very stubborn when she wanted to be.

"Okay, honey. We'll do that," Bex said. She stood up, and carried her daughter to her little bedroom adjacent to theirs. Bowie had renovated the apartment after their youngest daughter was born, so they'd have more space. Quinn's bedroom connected to theirs by way of a Jack and Jill bathroom.

Entering the room, she brought Quinn to the rocking chair that sat in the corner. The same one she'd rocked her in since she was born. Sitting down, she cuddled her daughter, looking down at her sweet little tear-stained face. Her heart overflowed with love as they gently rocked back and forth.

"Sing, Mama," Quinn said. She popped her thumb in her mouth.

Bex didn't sing well, but Quinn loved her voice anyway. Softly, she sang every lullaby she knew, twice. At long last, Quinn nodded off in her arms. As silently and slowly as she she could, she stood up, and gently placed her daughter in her small bed.

**Four Years Earlier:**

_"How did this happen?" Bowie ran his hands through his mop of hair. _

_Bex sat on the bathtub, gripping the positive pregnancy test in her hand, so hard that her knuckles were white. "I'm guessing the same way it happened the last time. A broken condom."_

_Tears ran down her cheeks. "What are we going to do, Bowie?" She squeezed her eyes shut, her head swimming with a million worries. The last thing she needed was another child, another mouth to feed when she was barely scraping by as it was. Another reason for Celia to call her an unfit mother. _

_She felt Bowie's hand cover her shoulder. "It's going to be okay, Bex," he said gently._

_She shook her head. "No! I didn't want it to be this way." She sobbed hard. "The next time I got pregnant, I wanted to be married. I wanted to be settled... I didn't want it to be like the first time."_

_"It's not like the first time," he told her._

_"Isn't it?" she asked. "I'm going to have a baby, and I'm alone. I barely know how to take care of Andi. What if I can't take care of this baby? I'm scared."_

_Bowie wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her closer, tucking her head under his chin. "It's not like the first time, because I'm _here _this time, and I'm all in. You're not alone, Bex." His lips grazed her forehead. "You'll never be alone. You and I will figure out how to take care of our babies together."_


	3. Chapter 3 Sleepless in Sahdyside

**Chapter 3. Sleepless in Shadyside**

Bex leaned down and planted a whisper-soft kiss on Quinn's cheek, so as not to wake her. Then, she quietly left the room, leaving her daughter's door open a crack.

She climbed into bed beside Bowie. "You actually got her to sleep?" he whispered.

She nodded. "It was actually easy. A little _too _easy." She looked down at the empty space between them, wistfully. "It was still hard though." She couldn't stand to see Quinn cry. It broke her heart.

Bowie reached out to stroke her hair. "Hey, we're doing the right thing, honey. It will be better for her in the long-run."

"I know," she agreed, giving him a small smile. "You're right."

Bowie leaned in to kiss her, drawing her close to him. "You're a good mommy," he told her, rubbing her arm. "And I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, returning his kiss. Their lips met again. Bex leaned into him, deepening the kiss, making it last as long as she could. Bowie slipped his fingers under the collar of her pajama top and stroked her shoulder.

"Do you want to?" he whispered.

She nodded. Bowie climbed on top of her and kissed her passionately.

_"Mama!"_

They broke apart. "Right on cue," Bowie chuckled.

_"Mama!"_ Quinn's loud sobs cut through the silence.

"I hear you, baby!" Bex called out to their daughter. "Mama's coming."

"Can't we just let her-"

"No," she interrupted, shaking her head. "I better get her."

She got up and went to Quinn's bedroom, turning on the light. "What's the matter, baby?" she asked. "Why are you crying?"

"I want my mommy," Quinn hiccuped, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm right here," Bex said softly. "Mommy's here." She sat down on the bed and Quinn crawled into her lap. Her little face was red and tear-stained.

Bex kissed her cheek. "No more tears," she soothed, cradling her little girl in her arms. "It's okay now. I've got you."

Quinn clung to her, sniffling. Her thumb found her mouth.

"Do you want mama to rock you until you get sleepy again?" Bex asked.

Her daughter pulled her wet thumb out of her mouth with a soft pop. "I wanna go to the big bed."

She sighed softly, trying to stay strong. "I know, baby. But you know you're supposed to sleep in your big girl bed now. Remember how we talked about that?"

Quinn's eyes welled with fresh tears. "It's scary in here."

"Why is it scary?" she asked. The room was painted bubblegum pink. A nightlight glowed in the corner. It was a sweet, peaceful, perfectly normal little girl's bedroom.

"Cause it's dark," Quinn told her. "Witches hide in the dark and take kids and eat them up. Then they never see their mommies and daddies again." A tear rolled down her cheek. Her little lower lip stuck out.

"Quinnie, witches aren't real," Bex promised. "There's nothing to be scared of. You're safe. Mommy and Daddy are right in the next room, and we would never let _anything _hurt you." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "How about I sit with you until you fall back asleep?"

Quinn began to cry harder, working herself into a panic. "I wanna sleep with_ you!"_

Bex's heart ached. "Don't cry, honey." She hugged Quinn close, pressing her head to her chest. She felt as if she were on the verge of tears herself. Her mother was wrong. Even Bowie was wrong. This was her little baby, whom she'd promised to love and care for forever. And she needed her. Without giving it a second thought, she stood up, and carried Quinn back to the bedroom.

"I gave in," she told Bowie.

"Clearly," he laughed. He moved over to make room.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly. "Is it okay?"

He smiled warmly. "You know it is, honey."

Bex set Quinn down on the bed, and climbed in beside her.

"Hey, munchkin," Bowie said to their daughter.

"Hi, dada," Quinn mumbled, her thumb back in her mouth.

"Gimme that thumb," Bowie teased, grabbing her hand playfully, and pretending to bite it.

Quinn giggled through her tears. "You're silly, daddy."

"There's that smile." Bowie kissed her forehead, and pulled the blanket up around her. "Snuggle up to Mama and go to sleep. I love you, baby."

"Love you, daddy," Quinn said tiredly. She rolled over, and wrapped her arms around Bex, pulling herself closer to her. Bex embraced her little girl.

_Baby steps,_ she told herself.

* * *

A few days later, Bowie inspected the flower bed in front of the apartment building. He set his gardening supplies down on a patch of grass, yawning. He was exhausted. Bex was too. They were still trying to get Quinn to sleep in her own bed, but every night, it was the same thing. Their daughter would cry, and they would give in.

Bowie was only scheduled to work in the afternoon that day, and he had agreed to keep Quinn home with him that day, so his wife could get some work done. Never one to waste time though, he figured that day was as good as any to spend some time in nature. He knelt down on the damp ground and began pulling up weeds, while Quinn played in the yard.

"Hi, daddy."

Bowie looked up at his daughter. "Hi, Noodle," he smiled, suppressing another yawn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked. In one one hand, she help a hula hoop, and in the other, she held Mr. Boogers' leash.

"Planting some flowers," Bowie told her. "To make the yard look pretty."

"Can I help?" her little voice piped up.

Bowie grinned. He loved gardening, and he adored the idea of his little girl taking an interest too. Andi was an indoor girl, more like Bex, but maybe there was hope that Quinn would love nature as much as he did? "Sure you can, kiddo," he said, beaming with pride. "Come here." He patted a patch of grass next to him.

Quinn threw her hula hoop down, and sat next to her father. She looked around. "Where are the flowers, daddy?"

Bowie held up a small plastic container and smiled. "Right here." He shook the seeds around inside.

The little girl peeked into the bowl and gave him a suspicious side-eye. "Nuh-uh."

He chuckled. "They're seeds, honey. Baby flowers. They don't look like anything special now, but they will when they grow up."

"Aww," Quinn cooed, poking at the seeds. "They're cute."

He winked. "When they grow up, they'll be pretty yellow and orange."

"I like lellow," she told him.

"I know you do." He patted the top of her head. "Let daddy show you how to plant them." He dug a small, shallow hole in the dirt. "This is their bed. The dirt keeps them safe and warm, and gives them nutrients." He dropped a seed in the center. "Now we tuck it in." He filled the hole with dirt, and gently patted it down.

"The seed is sleeping now?" Quinn asked him curiously.

"Yup," He nodded.

"I wanna do one!" she told him enthusiastically, bouncing on her knees.

He patted her leg. "Go for it."

He watched his daughter dig a small hole in the ground with her hand. "There you go. That's deep enough. Now put the seed in it's bed."

Quinn took a seed from the bowl, and very carefully placed it exactly in the middle, then covered it with dirt just as he showed her. "Goodnight, little seed," she said softly, patting it down.

"Good job, Noodle," he praised, giving her a fist bump.

They worked side by side, Bowie trying his best to explain photosynthesis to her in a way she could understand, until a crooked row of seeds was planted. He gave the dirt a sprinkle of water. "There we go," he said. "Now we let Mother Nature work her magic."

Quinn watched the ground intently. "When do the flowers come out, dad? I want to see them!"

"It'll take a week or so, honey," he told her. "It takes time for things to grow."

The little girl looked crestfallen. "A week is _forever!" _

"It'll go by before you know it," he promised. "We'll check on them and care for them every day, and one day, there will be little green sprouts peeking out of the dirt, and they'll grow a little more every day."

He pulled his gardening gloves off, and placed his hand on top of his daughter's head. "You know what makes flowers grow better?"

"What?" she asked. Her hands were caked in dirt.

"Talking to them," he told her. "You can even sing to them."

"How come?" Her eyes sparkled with fascination, and a little dimple formed in her cheek. Just then, she looked like every childhood photo he'd ever seen of Bex, although his wife always insisted Quinn's dimples were inherited from him.

"Because plants are living things, just like people," he explained. "They have spirits, and spirits need love to thrive."

"What does 'thrive' mean?"

"To do well," he told her. "To grow up and be strong."

_"I_ love our flowers," she decided. "I'm gonna talk to them every day!" She jumped to her feet enthusiastically and threw her arms in the air.

"That's my girl," he smiled. "Now lets go get you cleaned up, you little mud pie."

* * *

After Bowie had cleaned Quinn and himself up, and made lunch, he realized his fatigue was setting in again. He yawned as he cleared their plates.

Finally, he gave in and laid back on the couch. "Come here, Noodle," he said to Quinn. "Let's take a little nap before mama gets home."

Quinn climbed up on the couch, and tucked herself under his arm. Once she was settled, he closed his eyes. The little girl closed her eyes too, imitating him. Sleep was just starting to set in, when her little voice broke the silence.

"Daddy?"

"What?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"I'm not tired."

Bowie grunted. "That's because you're getting Grade A, top notch sleep, kiddo," he said. "If daddy rests his eyes for a minute, do you think you can occupy yourself?"

"Yes," she answered.

"You can play quietly, honey. Go ahead," he told her.

Quinn slipped off the couch, and quietly began to dig through her toy box. She found her Barbie dolls.

"Today we're playing beauty shop girl," she told Mr. Boogers. She picked up a doll with matted hair, and brushed it with a plastic brush.

Her daddy snored.

"I'm the beauty shop girl, like mama," she explained. "You can be my 'ssitant."

She found a plastic tea cup. It would serve as a sink. She lay her Barbie's head over it, and pretended to wash her hair, making soft water sounds.

Next, she rose to her knees and dug further into her toy box. She found her princess makeup kit. It wasn't toy makeup. It was_ real,_ big girl makeup. She opened the case and pretended to put glittery pink lipstick on her Barbie. Mama had told her she could only have the makeup if she didn't make a mess with it. If she made a mess, it would be taken away. So Quinn was very careful not to get any of it on her clothes or her doll.

Finally, she sighed with frustration, her breath lifting her bangs from her forehead. "This is boring, Mr. Boogers."

Daddy snored again from the couch, even louder.

Suddenly, Quinn had a great idea. She gathered her makeup and tiptoed to the couch.

"Daddy?" she said quietly, leaning over him. "Dada?" She poked his chest, and he didn't wake up. He would be a perfect client for her beauty shop.

She rubbed a tiny brush in a cake of purple eye shadow, and carefully applied it to her daddy's eyelids. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

She applied pink blush to his cheeks, and stick-on earrings to his ears. Lastly, she rubbed some of the gooey glitter gloss on his lips.

"You look so beautiful, daddy," she whispered, admiring her work.

Then, with a sudden spark of inspiration, she ran back to her toy box, and found a plastic tiara. She lay it on her daddy's head.

She heard voices on the porch outside, and the front door unlock. Mama's voice called out, "Guys? We're home!"

"Mama!" Quinn cried, forgetting about her father's makeover. "Andi!" She ran to them and gave them both hugs and kisses.

"There's my little Quinnie," Bex said, scooping her up. "Did you have a fun time with daddy?"

"Yes!" Quinn told her.

"Oh! You guys are home," Bowie said, sleepily rising from the couch.

Andi was first to notice his new look. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed, laughing. "Dad! What happened to you?"

"What?" he asked, giving her a strange look.

By then, Bex was laughing so hard she could barely speak. "Oh, honey."

"What?" he asked again.

Andi pulled her phone out and snapped a picture of him. She showed him the screen. Bowie's face reddened beneath the glitter. "What the heck?" he turned to Quinn. "What did you do to me, Noodle?"

"Have you been into the makeup?" Bex asked her daughter. "Let mommy see your hands."

She set Quinn down and inspected her. Her palms and fingers were caked in sparkly, oily princess makeup. "Caught pink-handed," she laughed, tapping her on the nose.

Andi giggled, still looking down at her phone. "This is my new lock screen."

"I'm glad you guys think this is funny," Bowie said, pulling off the tiara. "I fall asleep for five minutes and wake up looking like a drag queen."

"What's a drag queen?" Quinn asked.

Andi snorted.

Bex reached out to hug her husband. "Poor baby," she crooned. "Come on. Let's get you both cleaned up." She led Quinn and Bowie to the bathroom, found a bottle of makeup remover, and began dabbing at her husband's face.

"Mama, what's a drag queen?" Quinn asked again.

"Never mind," Bex said to her.

She soaked a second cotton pad, and cleaned Bowie's cheeks. The glitter lingered in his beard, even after the makeup was gone. "You really didn't feel a thing?" she marveled.

"Not a thing!" Bowie exclaimed. His hazel eyes twinkled with good humor, despite his situation.

At last, his face was as clean as Bex could get it. "There, babe," she said. "You're good and manly again." She stole a kiss. "But know that you'll still be teased about this for years to come."

Bowie rolled his eyes playfully. "I wouldn't expect anything less." He kissed Bex one more time. "I'm gonna go start dinner."

"And now for you, my little makeup artist," Bex said, lifting Quinn up onto the counter. "Let's get these hands clean."

"I'm a _beauty shop girl,"_ Quinn corrected.

Bex paused mid-scrub. "What?"

"A beauty shop girl," she said again. "Like you."

Bex smiled, her heart melting. "You were pretending to be like _me?"_

The little girl nodded. "Yes," she sniffled. "Are you gonna take my makeup away?"

Bex sighed. "No, I won't." She brushed her daughter's hair back from her face. "But the first rule of cosmetology is, never give someone a makeover without their permission. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Bex smiled. "You know, Quinn, when Mama was going to cosmetology school, Daddy was my makeup model."

"He was?" Her brown eyes widened in disbelief.

She nodded. "Yup! I did his face all different ways and took his picture. That was my homework."

_"Wow."_

"I still have the pictures somewhere," she said. "I'll have to find them so you can see."

Quinn lowered her eyes. "Is daddy mad at me?"

Bex smiled. "No, of course he's not. You know he's a big old softie for you." She lifted her little girl off the counter. She knew her husband had thought it was funny, even if he wouldn't admit it. "Why don't you go give him a hug, and you'll see."

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Hi, honey," Bowie said, turning from the stove to look down at Quinn. The little girl was holding a piece of construction paper. "Whatcha got there?"

"I made you a picture, cause I'm sorry I put makeup on you." Her dark eyes were in "puppy dog" mode. A skill she'd learned from Andi.

Bowie's face softened. "Quinnie, you know daddy's not mad at you, right?" He held his hand out. "Now let me see that picture."

He took the sheet of construction paper from her hand and looked it over. It was filled with a lizard-like creature drawn in green crayon. Atop it's head was a pointy yellow blob. "This is interesting," he said, studying it carefully. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"It's a dragon queen," Quinn told him. "Like you, dad. See her crown?"

Andi, who was setting the table, came over to look at the drawing and laughed. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Bowie chuckled. "Oh Quinn. Daddy loves you."

"Why are you laughing at me?" she asked, offended.

Bowie wiped tears from his eyes. "This one is going on the fridge." He planted a kiss on his daughter's cheek, then hung the drawing up with a magnet. "Sit down and eat your supper, kiddo. I have to head to work soon."

He called to Bex. "Honey? I'm leaving now!"

Bex came into the kitchen, and Bowie leaned down to kiss her goodbye. When they parted, she studied him closer, then giggled.

"What?" he asked.

She reached up to pluck the rhinestone stick-on earrings from his ears.

* * *

That night, Andi found Quinn sitting on the couch, flipping through a picture book. Her baby face was set in a deep frown, where she was usually smiling.

"Hi, Quinn," she said, sitting down next to her sister. "Want me to read to you?"

She looked up. "Yeah!"

Andi sat down on the coach and patted her lap. "Come here. Have a seat."

The little girl climbed onto her lap, wriggling until she got comfortable, and thrust a well-worn book at Andi. "This one!"

Andi didn't even have to look at the cover to know it was _Goodnight, Zombie. _It was her little sister's favorite book. "Again?" she teasingly groaned, tickling Quinn's tummy. "You sure?"

Quinn nodded. "Yup."

"Okay... if you're really,_ really _sure," she winked.

"I'm sure," the younger girl told her.

Andi opened the book, and Quinn snuggled closer and popped her thumb in her mouth. Bex had just finished bathing her, and she was cuddly-warm in her pajamas. Before Andi began the story, she paused to kiss the little girl's forehead.

She barely had to look at the pages of the book to read it. She had it memorized. As she recited the text, Quinn listened silently.

Halfway through the story, Bex called from the kitchen, where she was doing the dishes. "Quinn? Twenty minutes til bedtime. Okay, baby?"

Quinn whined, hiding her face against Andi's chest.

Andi set the book down. "Hey, what's wrong, baby?" she asked softly. "You look sad."

"I don't wanna go to bed," the girl told her, frowning.

Andi softly stroked her sister's back, trying her best to comfort her. She knew about her parents' attempts to get the four-year-old to sleep in her own bed, but still she asked, "why not?"

Quinn's dark eyes were shiny with the threat of tears. "Don't wanna sleep in the big girl bed."

"I thought you liked being a big girl," Andi pointed out. Her sister liked to pick out her own clothes, pour her own cereal, things like that. She always seemed so proud of her independence.

"I'm not _that _big," Quinn replied. "I'm only this many." She held up four fingers to prove herself.

"That's true," Andi agreed. "You _are _still pretty little." When she looked at Quinn, she still saw her as a tiny baby. She probably always would.

"I don't like to sleep all alone," the little girl confided. "It's scary. I want to sleep with mama and daddy." Her lower lip trembled.

Andi's heart ached. "Have you told mom and dad you're not ready?" She untangled the girl's hair gently.

Quinn shrugged.

"Mommy and daddy love you, Quinn," Andi assured her. "They don't want you to be sad. They just think you'll be happier in your own bed."

"Not happy," Quinn said. She blinked back her tears.

Andi gave her sister a tight hug, and planted a kiss on her temple. She had always felt maternal toward her. How could she not, being so much older? Quinn was _her _baby, too. She had always felt protective of her.

An idea formed in the back of her mind. She knew Bex and Bowie's hearts were in the right place. They weren't _trying _to be mean. But what was Quinn going to do? Take them to college with her, so they could sleep in her bed? And she could see the stress of the situation in her parents' eyes. She knew her mom especially had a hard time separating herself from Quinn. Neither of her parents would purposely try to make her unhappy.

But maybe there was a way to please everyone?

"Quinn," Andi said quietly. "Do you think you could sleep in your big girl bed if _I _slept in it with you?"

The younger girl studied her face with surprised interest. "All night?"

Andi smiled to herself. Bex had tried laying down with Quinn until she fell asleep, then leaving. It hadn't gone well.

"All night," she promised.

"Will you really, Andi?"

She nodded. "Yes." But it has to be a Sister Secret, okay?" Sister Secrets were sacred between them, starting with the time Quinn had colored on Cece's bathroom walls with crayons, and Andi had secretly Magic Erased them, Cece being none the wiser.

"Okay," Quinn nodded.

"Don't fuss when mommy puts you to bed," Andi told her. "Be a good girl and wait for me. After mom and dad go to bed, I'll come in. And remember, it's a secret." She held out her pinkie. Quinn hooked her smaller finger around Andi's, and they shook on it.

* * *

Andi waited until the apartment was silent. She strained her ears, listening to her parents talk quietly. When she didn't hear them anymore, she tiptoed down the hall, and slipped into Quinn's room. Her little sister was laying awake in bed, waiting for her.

Andi touched her finger to her lips, reminding her little sister to stay quiet. Then, she got into the tiny kid-sized bed. Her feet hung over the end of it. It wasn't going to be a comfortable night.

"There," she whispered to Quinn. "I'm here now. You can go to sleep. There's nothing to be afraid of."

The little girl smiled, snuggling up to her. "Thanks, Andi."

Andi bent her head down and kissed Quinn's cheek. "That's what sisters are for."

Quinn yawned tiredly. "I love you, sissy."

Andi smiled to herself. "I love you too, baby." She closed her eyes, holding her little sister in her arms.

* * *

**13 years earlier:**

_"Andi," Bex said. "Bowie and I have something important we need to talk to you about."_

_Andi let her chopsticks drop into her takeout container. Her eyes widened with excitement. "I knew it! You two _are _getting back together!" She squealed happily._

_Bex and Bowie's eyes met in a silent exchange. "No," Bex said gently. "We're not getting back together. I'm sorry, Andi."_

_Andi felt her heart drop, along with her hopes. "Oh." Suddenly a horrible thought occurred to her. It was the only other possibility she could think of. She looked to Bowie. "You're leaving again, aren't you?" Her eyes stung. This indoor picnic was a _goodbye _party, for her dad, who had _promised _he'd stick around this time._

_"I'm not leaving, Baby Girl," Bowie quickly assured her. "You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Then what is it?" Andi cried. "The suspense is killing me!"_

_Bex took Andi's hand and squeezed it. "Andi, you're going to have a baby brother or sister. I'm pregnant!"_

_Andi's mouth dropped open in shock. She blinked, unsure she had even heard correctly. "You're _pregnant?"_ she asked. "With... _Bowie?"

_Her mother nodded, giving her a smile. "Yes, I am." _

_Andi struggled to wrap her mind around the news. It was the last thing she'd ever expected to hear, and that said a lot considering all the shocking news she'd had to take in lately. "I'm going to be a big sister?"_

_"You are," Bowie smiled. _

_Suddenly, Andi burst into tears._

_Bex's smile dropped. "Are you okay? It's alright to be scared, or upset. I know this is a lot."_

_Andi shook her head. "I'm not upset, I'm happy," she realized. "I've always wanted a real brother or sister." She wiped her tears away. "No offense, Bex."_

_"None taken," Bex nodded. "So you're really happy?"_

_Andi nodded. She threw her arms around her mother's neck, and hugged her tight. Then, she embraced Bowie. _

_"We're glad you're excited," he told her, patting her on the back. "You're gonna be an awesome big sister. This baby is so lucky."_

_"You guys have to let me babysit!" she said, sitting back down between them._

_Bex nodded. "I don't see why not. I was exactly your age when I started babysitting."_

_"You don't even have to pay me," Andi gushed. "I'd do it for free!"_

_"Of course I'd pay you," Bex said, giving her a playful squeeze. "I'm not that mean."_

_"Since we're all happy, I guess I can bring out the cake I brought!" Bowie said with a wink._

_"Yes! Please do!" Bex pleaded, teasingly._

_He went to the kitchen and brought out a white frosted cake decorated with pink and blue roses. He cut big slices for all of them._

_Andi took a forkful. The cake was good, but it tasted bittersweet. Something didn't feel right, she realized. She set her fork down, frowning. _

_"Something wrong?" Bex asked. _

_"I'm confused," Andi said. "You just said you aren't getting back together. But you're going to have a baby. That should mean you're getting married, shouldn't it?"_

_Bex sighed, and Bowie's eyes filled with sadness. He lowered his head to hide it. "No, Andi. We're not getting married." Bowie had asked again the night before. Bex had said no again._

_"But you have to," Andi pleaded. "You're pregnant, and you love each other! Isn't that the next logical step?"_

_"Not necessarily," Bex ventured. _

_"What is that supposed to mean?" _

_"You're too young to understand," her mother told her. _

_"I am not!" Andi shouted. She paused, as realization hit her. "I know what this baby is. She's another accident. Like I was."_

_She got up and hurried to her room, slamming the door behind her._

_"Andi?" Bex looked into her daughter's darkened room. The young girl lay on her bed. Her body shook as she cried. _

_Bex watched her sadly for a moment. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now." _

_"Then leave me alone!" Andi snapped._

_"You don't have to talk," Bex told her. "But could you please listen?" Her daughter didn't answer, so she let herself into the room and sat down on the bed. _

_"You were _not _an accident," she told her. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again." She waited a moment for Andi to acknowledge her, and when she didn't, she went on. "You were unplanned, and this baby is too. That's true. But unplanned doesn't mean _unloved_ or _unwanted_. I loved you from the moment I found out about you. Your dad too." _

_She tentatively rested her hand on Andi's shoulder. "But Bowie and I don't have to be together to love you and the baby. I know you're young, Andi. But people _can _make a baby without being together, or getting married. It happens all the time."_

_Andi sighed angrily. "I know that! I'm not a little kid."_

_"Things will be just like they are now," Bex promised. "Bowie will still spend plenty of time with us."_

_"That's not what _he _wants," Andi told her._

_"What?" Bex asked._

_"Bowie _wants _to be with you. He _wants _to live here with us and be a family. But you're too selfish to see that!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You're selfish!" Andi said again, bolder. "You were selfish when you didn't tell him about me. You were selfish when you left me, and you're being selfish now!"_

_"You don't get to speak to me that way!"_

_"Because of you, I didn't get to meet my father for thirteen years. And now this baby won't know him either!"_

_"Do you want to be grounded?" Bex warned. _

_Andi gave her a hard look, and her eyes filled with fresh tears. "It isn't fair." She sobbed, weakly._

_Bex's heart softened. "You're dad will still be around for you, Andi," she promised. "You can see him any time you want. You know I'd never keep you from spending time with him."_

_"It's not the same," Andi wept. "I just want a _real _family."_

_Bex pulled her daughter into her arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Andi... I know this isn't what you want to hear. But not all families look alike. Our family is different. But that doesn't mean we love each other less." She brushed the young girl's short hair back from her forehead. "This baby is going to need lots of love. He or she is going to need a big sister to have their back." _

_She kissed the side of Andi's head. "This is _your _baby, too."_

_All cried out, Andi lay in silence. She placed her hand on her mother's flat stomach, curiously. It was hard to imagine that there was a baby in there. Silently, she promised him or her (and she was hoping it was a her) that she would always be there for them, no matter what. The baby might not have a complete family, but it would always have her. _


End file.
